


To be a Goddess

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Gen, Some aspects of 2 explored but less so than 1 and X, Theory/What-if Fic where the X Universe is Galea's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: When Galea wakes up, there’s nothing.
Kudos: 16





	To be a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say? Spoilers for all Xenoblade games, I suppose!

When Galea wakes up, there’s nothing. From the searing pain that wracked her body as Klaus pushed that  _ damn  _ button to nothing. A lightness overtaking her body as she sits in a void, alone and forgotten. A world -- or perhaps lack of one -- where she is the only inhabitant.

There feels like there is a power at her fingertips as she sits here, the void empty and quiet. As she sits there, she realizes she is not as alone as she thought. There are other forgotten souls -- crying out in pain. The pain Klaus had left them all with.

She makes a choice then, to not wallow in self-pity and anger as Klaus would have. She decides she will do right by these lost souls with her, no matter who they are. She holds out her hand and focuses, and a universe is born. 

It starts with Earth, a place she knows so well, and everything that surrounds it. She recreates her memories lovingly, placing everything back to where it had once been. She spares no details, every life she remembers is placed back, every conflict returned as before. The only difference this new world has is there is no Klaus, and there is no Galea.

She believes in people more than Klaus ever did, believes in their right to make choices outside of what one man thinks is best. She remembers every project in place when things went so wrong, and puts them back. All but that damned Conduit and Trinity Processor. That project had led to humanity’s doom, led to it all falling apart.

She doesn’t want to let that repeat.

After she finishes Earth, she finishes the rest of the universe around it. Filling in all she knows from her years of admiring space. For a moment, her heart aches remembering her conversations with Alvis, an AI as enamored by space as she had been.

But Alvis was a part of that processor, and so there was no room for him here. She fills the universe in as full as she can, with what she knows and what she truly believes to fill in that gap left.

Then, it’s the galaxy. She makes new planets, new people who live on them. She fills in what she can with their own contact with xenoforms, every bit of information given to her by that Elma and by the higher ups. 

She thinks of Elma and her heart aches, wonders if the recreation she has made holds a new soul or if Elma’s became lost in this void with her and simply found its body once again. She does not know, but she continues to build, either way. It is too late for her to stop.

The galaxy is complete, and she has to hope she has done enough. Recreating a galaxy is hard work, but she hopes she has done enough. She goes from there and creates more, waiting and watching a far off place she cannot reach. A far off place where she sees another part of herself adopt the name Meyneth.

She watches her build herself a place all her own and make herself children, and Galea feels a longing. Idly she watches where Meyneth goes, what she sees through herself and her people, and a planet begins to be born. A planet full of longing for what she sees…

She watches as a part of Klaus, now calling himself Zanza, attacks her and her people. She sees the Telethia and her heart aches for those turned into monsters -- cursed simply by being created by such a selfish god -- and she makes her own. A defender of this new planet, one with no name. A conglomeration of ideas and wants for herself, protected by a being made to just hurt.

The first people to appear on this planet are the Nopon, a happy little accident. They are kind people, working hard and living their lives. She’s not sure when, but at some point, legends of the world her counterpart lives in have reached them. She supposes it does not hurt, it’s nice to have things to be starry-eyed over.

The Nopon are not the only race she creates, there is another, with a thirst for knowledge matching her own. She watches them grow and spread out, watches other species find homes and places around her, and she smiles.

Her death is coming soon when she makes her last act as the goddess of this plane. The White Whale is crashing -- remnants of humanity at risk of dying. They will not survive the crash as is, she knows this, and she cannot allow it. She cannot let humanity reach the same fate they had seen before.

And so she does what she must to save them. Their souls and beings in their artificial bodies. She has grown to love the inorganic, more than she already had, just by watching Meyneth and her people. Humanity can make a home for themselves in those bodies, no matter the struggles they find at first. And perhaps, she thinks, they can find a way out of them if they wish.

She fades as Zanza strikes Meyneth down, and both halves of her die with a smile on their face. The futures of these worlds will be left to the children, not the gods left to sit idly by, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
